Perseguidores, fugitivos, y finalmente voluntarios
by Aru2Tenoh
Summary: Estar con alguien, querer estar alguien, querer estar con quien estas, querer estar con alguien más. Soledad, deseo, compromiso. Todos somos perseguidores y fugitivos del amor, y al final, seremos sus víctimas voluntarias.
1. Lo oculto y sagrado

Era de noche. Una noche tranquila en contraste con el torbellino de emociones que embargaban a aquella joven de cabellos rubios. Una fecha en el calendario lograba ponerla así. El 30 de agosto.

Parecía un ritual. Despertarse por la mañana, ver la fecha en el calendario, ir a embriagarse a algún bar todo el día y, para terminar con broche de oro, pasar la noche encerrada en su habitación con varias botellas de cerveza a su alcance para así tener siempre una en la mano. Lo que seguía era quedarse dormida en algún momento de la noche y despertar a día siguiente con La Gran Resaca del 31. Pero algo cambio esta vez. Si se encerraba en su cuarto era porque no era la única habitante de aquel departamento, y esa noche, la otra ocupante se armo de valor para interrumpir el triste ritual de la rubia. Lenta y dubitativamente abrió la puerta de la habitación y distinguió en la obscuridad una silueta sentada en el suelo con la espalda recargada en la pared.

-¿Puedo pasar?- No hubo respuesta, lo cual tomo como un "_si te atreves_". Y claro que se atrevió. La rubia podía despertar en ella varias emociones, pero el temor no estaba entre ellas.

- La extrañas mucho ¿verdad, Haruka?- De nuevo no hubo respuesta. Sus ojos, ahora acostumbrados un poco más a la obscuridad de la habitación, pudieron ver la cabeza gacha de la rubia, que miraba fijamente la botella en su mano, como si fuera esta la que le hablaba.

-La debes extrañar mucho… todavía.- Su voz pareció quebrarse por un instante, pero siguió hablando. –Yo no he podido lograr que tu… yo también la extraño- Sus ojos negros se fueron humedeciendo poco a poco mientras hablaba. –Cualquiera diría que, siendo hermanas, me parecería un poco a ella... y que, pareciéndome a ella, tú me... - Fue en este momento que la rubia levanto la mirada y la fijó en la chica de cabellos y ojos negros que seguia en el humbral de la puerta. –... que tú... que tú y yo... pero no lo conseguí... y tú sigues pensando en ella... y yo sigo aquí, a tu lado pero invisible.- las lagrimas ahora caían incontrolables por sus mejillas.

-Yuko... de que estas...- fue lo único que atino a balbucear Haruka ante la confesión de aquella chica de 16 años, y cuatro años menor que ella, que ahora permanecía arrodillada a una corta distancia en aquella obscura habitación.

-Yuko... yo no sabi...- pero sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por unos labios sobre los suyos. Sintió de momento como si todo el alcohol antes tomado se le saliera de golpe del cuerpo para que fuera consiente de todo lo que sucedía. Ni la confesión ni el beso fueron esperados, y a ambos los recibió con una expresión de sorpresa, a diferencia de Yuko, quien incluso cerró los ojos al besar a Haruka por unos exactos 5 segundos. Y es que fueron 5 segundos los que le tomaron a Yuko para darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, de lo que había hecho. Había revelado sentimientos que se había prometido guardar para siempre, a menos de que tuviera un claro indicio de que eran correspondidos. Pero no hubo tal indicio, solo la desesperación en su corazón que termino por expulsar todo de aquella manera y con aquella acción.

Rápidamente la pelinegra se apartó de Haruka y solo pudo corresponder a su cara de sorpresa con una de espanto. Espanto por sus acciones, por la reacción que tendría la rubia, por haber echado todo a perder. Bajo la mirada avergonzada y una vez más la desesperación en su corazón tomo el control de su boca para decir:

-Supongo que no soy lo suficientemente buena-

Y en respuesta a esto, sintió una mano suave y a la vez fuerte tomar su mentón y guiarlo hasta que sus labios alcanzaron los que había besado hace un momento. Pero esta vez estos labios, en lugar de estáticos, se mostraban inquietos, apasionados y encendidos, y no tardaron en encender a los otros. Cada beso y cada toque de Haruka llevaban un ligero rubor a las mejillas de la pelinegra, quien nunca había sido tocada y besada de esa manera, y su cuerpo virgen gozaba del tacto experimentado de la rubia.

Haruka conocía muy bien a Yuko y sabia que esa sería su primera vez, así que cada caricia y cada roce los realizo con ternura y delicadeza, porque quería a Yuko, y quería que fuera algo especial.

Y ese fue el primer 30 de agosto después de aquel trágico día en el que Haruka no pasaría la noche a solas, pero muy en el fondo la rubia sabía que, aunque mágico y especial, aquello solo era una distracción para su corazón, una distracción de su verdadero dolor, y sabia que este dolor Yuko no lo podría calmar permanentemente, por mucho que lo intentase.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

**Yuko**

La hermana de Yuko se llamaba Aneki, y 3 años antes había tenido una relación con Haruka. Aneki con 20 años, Haruka con 17 y Yuko con 13 iban juntas a todas partes, a excepción de aquellos momentos en los que la pareja quería tener un poco de privacidad y dejaban a Yuko jugar tranquila en su habitación. Aneki tenia 2 años de conocer a Haruka, y año y medio de ser su novia.

Los padres de las hermanas habían fallecido en un accidente automovilístico cuando Yuko tenía 11 años y Aneki 18, y ambas vivieron solas desde entonces.

Haruka siempre le tuvo mucho cariño a Yuko , viéndola como una hermana menor. Por su parte, Yuko admiro a Haruka desde el principio. La seguía a todas partes y siempre quería hacerse notar ante ella.

Un 30 de agosto Haruka tendría su debut en las carreras de autos regionales, y Aneki y Yuko asistirían. Aneki iría por Yuko en la tarde y llegarían juntas al evento. Ninguna llegó. El taxi en el que viajaba Aneki para recoger a Yuko se accidento, y chofer y pasajero murieron en el impacto. Así de crudo se los explicaron y así de rápido Yuko se quedó sin familia. Haruka, devastada, decidió hacer lo único que podía por Aneki, hacerse cargo de su hermana.

Así fue como Yuko se fue a vivir con Haruka y poco a poco fue superando la pérdida de su hermana encontrando un gran consuelo en la rubia. Haruka, que siempre intentaba hacerla sonreír y olvidar su tragedia, no se daba cuenta de los sonrojos que causaba en las mejillas de la pequeña con sus miradas, con sus halagos y con sus sonrisas. No se daba cuenta de que algo más intenso que una simple admiración crecía en el interior de Yuko peligrosamente y, al no darse cuenta, no hizo nada por detenerlo, y mucho por acrecentarlo.

Haruka no volvió a fijarse en nadie más desde la muerte de Aneki. Desde ese trágico día lo más que llegaba a tener eran rolletes de una noche, meros encuentros destinados a distraerla por unas cuantas horas, porque ni siquiera pasaba toda la noche con esas desconocidas. Debía regresar a casa para que Yuko no se preocupara al no verla en la mañana. Tampoco volvió a competir en carreras de autos. Le traían malos recuerdos. En lugar de eso, desarrollo su talento con la música tocando el piano. No quería recordar aquel día más de lo necesario, para eso estaba cada 30 de agosto.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Aquella mañana del 31 no hubo resaca, a al menos desapareció al instante de ver ese cuerpo de 16 años desnudo en la cama junto a ella. Al principio sintió miedo, nunca pensó que algo así podría pasar, nunca lo planeo. Pero ahí estaba ella, durmiendo plácidamente dándole la espalda.

Sentía miedo, si, pero no arrepentimiento. Quería a Yuko, eso lo sabía. Ella había sido su única verdadera compañía de los últimos 3 años. Sabía que lo de la noche anterior no había sido solo sexo, como otras tantas veces con otras tantas chicas, no, con Yuko había hecho el amor.

Se levanto cautelosamente y salió de la habitación.

.

.

Abrió lentamente los ojos y le tomo solo 3 segundos reconocer el cuarto en el que estaba. Volteo rápidamente solo para encontrar el otro lado de la cama vacio. Tuvo una sensación de ahogo y sintió como las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos, pero estas fueron interrumpidas por una voz en la puerta.

-¿Por qué lloras?- Haruka estaba ahí de pie, con una bandeja en las manos y el desayuno sobre esta. Yuko se abalanzó sobre la rubia, abrazándola con fuerza y haciendo que esta tirara la bandeja.

-Lo siento- dijo la pelinegra sollozando y aferrandose fuertemente a la rubia. –Tire el desayuno-

Haruka le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió tiernamente.

-No te preocupes, prepararemos mas juntas-


	2. La dama

Eran las 6 de la tarde y ya llevaba 15 minutos en el lobby de ese lujoso hotel esperando las llaves de la habitación que había reservado el día anterior. Una mujer regordeta formada detrás de ella tamborileaba con los dedos sobre la costosa madera del mueble de la recepción en señal de desesperación, y miraba con cara de pocos amigos al joven que buscaba nerviosamente entre varios papeles la reservación de la chica.

"_Debe ser nuevo"_, pensó la joven sintiendo un poco de pena por el chico. Se veía que no estaba teniendo un buen inicio en aquel trabajo.

-Tranquilízate, debe ser difícil los primeros días- Y dicho esto sonrió bondadosamente al joven. Esta bondad encajaba perfectamente con el rostro de finas facciones que la chica tenia. La sonrisa de una verdadera dama.

El joven detuvo por un momento su búsqueda, pues se sintió maravillado ante tan sincera sonrisa, y después continuo su labor con más calma.

-¡Aquí esta! Señorita Kaioh ¿cierto?- dijo sonriendo ante su logro.

-Así es- respondió la chica.

-Esta es su llave, disculpe por la espera- y la chica pudo ver como esto último lo decía apenado.

-No te preocupes, en poco tiempo todo te ira a la perfección- dicho esto, tomó su equipaje para dirigirse al elevador.

-Si necesita algo, no dude en pedírmelo- se apresuro a decir el joven, no con coquetería, sino con gratitud. Gratitud ante la amabilidad del desconocido.

-Tenlo por seguro- contestó la chica y continuó su camino. Sabía que al joven no le esperaba nada agradable ahora que tenía que atender a la señora regordeta con poca paciencia. Esperaba que le fuera bien.

-¿Gusta que le ayude con su equipaje?-ofreció un joven a la entrada del elevador.

-Gracias, pero lo llevare yo misma- respondió con la misma sonrisa sincera tan natural en ella. El joven asintió y ella entró al elevador. Subió al cuarto piso y caminó por el largo pasillo.

"_Treinta y cinco, treinta y seis y… treinta y siete!"_, al fin en su habitación. Introdujo la llave en la cerradura y abrió. Encendió la luz y echo un vistazo hacia adentro. Era una habitación bastante grande. Entró y cerró la puerta tras ella. Recorrió el cuarto mientras veía de reojo la decoración y después se dirigió al estuche de violín que estaba colocado sobre su cama con una nota pegada que decía:

_**No sé por qué no quieres quedarte en casa con tus viejos. ¿Es que acaso ya somos muy anticuados para ti?**_

_**Espero que no te moleste que haya entrado a tu habitación para revisar que todo estuviera en orden. Solo lo mejor para mi pequeña.**_

_**Tu violín está sano y salvo, y como ya te habrás dado cuenta, llegó antes que tú. **_

_**Tu madre te envió unas galletas caseras, pero algo tenía que comer en mi camino hacia allá. Espero que te baste con saber que estaban deliciosas. Claro que si decides darte una vuelta por la casa, ella con gusto te preparara más.**_

_**Con cariño, tu padre.**_

Michiru no pudo evitar sonreír mientras leía. Un sonido hizo que apartara la vista de la nota y la dirigiera hacia la puerta. Alguien tocaba. Al abrir encontró a un joven con una pequeña caja en las manos.

-Disculpe señorita Kaioh, me pidieron que le entregara esto una vez que llegara-

-Gracias- dijo tomando la caja

El joven se retiro y ella cerró la puerta, se dirigió a una pequeña mesa en la habitación y abrió el misterioso paquete. Otra sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver lo que había en el interior: Una pequeña bolsita con galletas caseras. Cerro de nuevo la caja y tomo su maleta con la intención de desempacar, pero cambio de opinión casi al instante. No sería necesario. Tomo el teléfono y marco a la recepción para avisar que desocuparía la habitacion al día siguiente. Después marcó otro número y espero a que contestaran.

-¿diga?... Michiru, eres tú ¿verdad? Mi pequeña, sabía que llamarías en cualquier momento. Tu habitación esta lista por si decides venir a quedarte a casa. Tu padre y yo te esperamos con gusto.-

Hubo un pequeño silencio y a los pocos segundos Michiru habló.

-Estaré ahí mañana por la tarde- contesto la chica sin salir aún de su asombro, y fue la intuición de su madre lo que la asombro. ¿Cómo supo que era ella la que llamaba?

Lo que Michiru no sabía era que la señora Kaioh suspiro de alivio al oír la voz de su hija al otro lado de la línea, pues era la cuarta persona a la que le contestaba el teléfono de esta forma.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Terminó de enviar el mensaje y guardo su teléfono. Eran las 5 de la tarde y sus planes ya se habían arruinado. Ya no podría llevar a Yuko al cine como lo tenía planeado. Le habían hablado de su segundo trabajo y ahora tendría su supuesta tarde libre, ocupada. Haruka tenía dos trabajos de medio tiempo, en las mañanas formaba parte del pit crew en la pista de carreras. Ocasionalmente haci vueltas de prueba con los coches, y cabe mencionar que cuando esto pasaba su corazón latía con la adrenalina y felicidad que recordaba perfectamente de sus días como corredora, pero estas emociones solo duraban las 3 vueltas, pues generalmente al inicio de la cuarta vuelta, los recuerdos dolorosos regresaban. Por las tardes era la pianista Haruka Tenoh, que tocaba de vez en cuando en algún evento importante, pero que por el momento solo daba clases en el conservatorio a los grupos de niños de 8 a 12 años.

Era del conservatorio de donde había recibido la llamada. Le pedían que fuera parte del grupo de recibimiento a los músicos que se presentarían ese mes como parte del programa cultural que organizaba la academia. Solo tenía que ir, saludar a los visitantes, darles un tour por las instalaciones y charlar amablemente con ellos. Por fácil que sonara no era algo que tuviera muchas ganas de hacer. Se detuvo en una luz roja a dos calles de su destino y comenzó a tamborilear en el volante mientras la luz se ponía en verde y decidía que hacer. Si doblaba hacia la derecha llegaría al conservatorio y tendría la aburrida tarde que imaginó desde que la llamaron, y si doblaba a la izquierda se estaría encaminando a la casa de alguien a quien no visitaba hace tiempo. La bocina de un auto la sacó de sus pensamientos, el semáforo ya estaba en verde. Piso el acelerador y dio vuelta hacia la izquierda. Ya le gritarían mañana por no ir al recibimiento.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Yuko soltó un suspiro de resignación al terminar de leer el mensaje en su celular. Sería una tarde aburrida ahora que Haruka había avisado que llegaría tarde. Cerró su buzón de mensajes y se quedó un momento mirando la foto que tenia de fondo: Haruka abrazándola por la espalda y mientras ella tomaba la foto.

Empezó a caminar por la sala pensando que podía hacer en todo ese tiempo. Apenas eran las 5 de la tarde y estaba totalmente sola en casa. Tomó el periódico que estaba en la mesa y comenzó a hojearlo distraídamente. Un artículo llamo su atención, y más que el artículo, la foto que estaba en este. _"Vaya, es muy bonita"_ pensó al ver la fotografía de cuerpo completo de la joven de la que aparentemente se hablaba ahí. **"Violinista prodigio visita la cuidad"** decía el encabezado.

-Violinista- repitió para ella misma.

Muchas veces había escuchado a Haruka decir que disfrutaba mucho el hacer dúos piano-violín. Sonrió al pensar en la rubia y de momento una idea se alojó en su cabeza. Ella siempre buscaba formas de hacer feliz a la rubia, y esta sería una totalmente nueva. El entusiasmo y la decisión se reflejaron en su mirada. Mientras más lo pensaba, más le gustaba la idea. Aprendería a tocar el violín y tocaría algo con Haruka. Tomaría tiempo, lo sabía, pero para ella lo valía. Volvió su atención al periódico y dio una rápida leída al artículo. Aparentemente la violinista estaría en la ciudad por 2 meses haciendo presentaciones y pasando un tiempo con su familia que residía aquí. Si iba a aprender, iba a aprender del mejor, y parecía que esta violinista lo era. Dos meses no eran mucho, pero eran mejor que nada. Estaba decidida, la buscaría y le pediría que fuera su maestra. No sabía si la podría convencer, pero al menos lo intentaría. Volvió al artículo buscando el nombre de la violinista.

-Michiru Kaioh- leyó en voz alta y sonrió para sí misma.


	3. Visitas inesperadas

Bueno, después de casi un año de ausencia regreso para continuar esta historia.

Gracias a ti, que estás leyendo esto y decidiste darme otra oportunidad leyendo otro capítulo ^_^

Lamento haber tardado tanto. Espero que puedan perdonarme y sigan leyendo este fic.

Los dejo con la lectura.

Disclaimer: Haruka y Michiru son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Pero bueno, eso ustedes ya lo sabían. Vamos a lo que no saben…

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(- (-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(- (-(-(-(-(

Hacia bastantes meses que no pasaba por esos caminos y por esas calles. Estacionó su auto enfrente de la puerta de esa gran casa que algunos incluso llamarían mansión, caminó hacia la puerta y tocó el timbre. El tamaño y el grosor de la puerta no permitían oír si alguien se acercaba del otro lado, y no había interfón que acortara la distancia desde donde sea que se encontraran los ocupantes de la casa hasta la puerta. Pasó un minuto que a la rubia se le hizo una eternidad, y justo cuando pensaba dar la media vuelta, la puerta empezó a abrirse y enseguida se comenzaron a escuchar los murmullos provenientes del otro lado.

-… escaleras, ya no tengo edad para estarlas subiendo y bajando. No sé por qué Emma se niega a poner elevador. Ella tampoco tiene edad para subirlas y bajarlas… ¿diga?- dijo aquel hombre con unos ya notables años encima, unos diez centímetros más bajo que Haruka y con vestimenta de chofer, subiendo la mirada y fijándola en la rubia. Su mirada permaneció seria unos segundos e inmediatamente la cambió a una de asombro al reconocer a la persona que estaba delante de él.

-¿Señorita?... ¿es usted?

-¿"Señorita"? ¿"usted"?, ¿desde cuándo me hablas así?- dijo la rubia sonriendo.

- Desde que pasaste siete meses sin poner un pie en esta casa. Tienes suerte de que haya sido yo quien abriera la puerta y no Kana, ella te hubiera reprochado por horas antes de dejarte pasar.- respondió el hombre mirándola no muy amigablemente y aún con un dejo de sorpresa en el rostro.

-¡No puede ser!- se escuchó decir a alguien detrás del hombre, y ambos, Haruka y él, dirigieron la mirada a este punto, donde había una mujer de la misma estatura del hombre, tal vez de la misma edad que él, de complexión algo robusta y con un delantal.

-Hablando de la reina de…- empezó a decir el viejo, pero fue interrumpido por la mujer.

-¡Haruka! ¡Niña! ¿Dónde te habías metido? ¿Qué acaso ya no se usan los teléfonos? ¿Qué ustedes los jóvenes ya solo saben encender la computadora? Dios mío, me tenías muy preocupada, ¡y ni hablar de Emma! Lo intentó disimular, pero se notaba su preocupación.- terminó diciendo la mujer, mirando con enojo a la chica de cabellos rubios.

-Es cierto Haruka, ¿Qué te detuvo por tanto tiempo de visitarnos?-

Cuando Haruka abría la boca para responder, fue interrumpida por la mujer.

-¡No! … No te entretengas aquí y ve a saludar a Emma, ya después me tocará a mí ponerte en tu lugar.- dijo la mujer con voz tajante.

-Está arriba en el salón de música- terminó por decir el hombre.

Haruka, aún en el umbral de la puerta, pasó su mirada de él a ella, y de regreso. Ya estaba acostumbrada a escuchar los regaños de estas dos personas, pues los había escuchado varias veces en su infancia, pero, al contrario de su infancia, esta vez no se enojó ni reprochó, solo estaba feliz de verlos de nuevo, y ante un arrebato de añoranza los abrazó a ambos, uno con cada brazo.

-Los extrañé- admitió la rubia sin romper el abrazo. Ambos se quedaron estáticos por un momento para después relajar un poco su postura. Lentamente Haruka se separó.

-Ni creas que así te libraras del regaño- dijo la mujer con una expresión ahora mucho más tranquila.

-No Kana. A decir verdad incluso extraño esos también- respondió guiñando un ojo y comenzado a subir unas grandes escaleras.- de todas formas siempre cuento con Kei para defenderme- vociferó antes de desaparecer de la vista de ambos.

-Es cierto Keiichi, tu siempre la defendías, pero más te vale que esta vez no te interpongas- dijo la mujer dando media vuelta y comenzando a caminar.

-¿Ahora estas enojada conmigo? ¡Pero si aún no he hecho nada!- respondió el hombre cerrando la puerta y caminando tras ella.

Kanade y Keiichi. Sería imposible para Haruka olvidarse de ellos. Los amaba como se ama a un mejor amigo, alguien con quien puedes reír auténticamente, y los respetaba como se respeta a quien te enseña y te escucha. Ellos eran el chofer y la ama de llaves de la dueña de aquella casa, Emma Sakimori, la mujer más influyente en la vida de Haruka. La mujer que la cuido durante los tres años consecuentes al incidente con su padre, o mejor dicho, el incidente _de_ su padre.

Haruka sabía exactamente donde estaba el salón de música, pues durante esos tres años había vivido en esa casa. Aunque no tuvieran lazos de sangre, Emma la había cuidado como se cuida a la hija de alguien a quien podrias considerar tu hijo. Haruka era como una nieta para Emma, pero Haruka nunca la llamó abuela y Emma nunca la llamo nieta, siempre se llamaron cada una por su nombre y a ambas les gustaba que fuera así.

La rubia caminó por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que estaba entreabierta. A decir verdad no tenías que haber vivido en aquella casa para saber dónde estaba el cuarto de música, pues desde el pasillo se escuchaba la melodía de piano que estaba siendo interpretada adentro. Haruka reconoció la pieza inmediatamente:_ El segundo movimiento del concierto para piano no. 2, de Rachmaninov_. Una de las melodías favoritas de Emma. Lentamente empujo más la puerta y se quedó recargada en el umbral de esta, escuchando tan maravillosa interpretación. Maravillosa y apasionada, nada más se podía esperar de la misma persona que le enseño a la misma Haruka a tocar aquel instrumento. Emma era una mujer de mediana estatura, cabellos grises por la edad y unas cuantas arrugas ya visibles en su rostro. Una mujer con un porte de elegancia y distinción. Una mujer que con tan solo la mirada desprendía aires de sabiduría y erudición. Una vez que Emma terminó la melodía apartó suavemente las manos de las teclas y volteó para ver a la persona que había permanecido en la puerta todo ese tiempo. Por un segundo, solo un segundo, se le iluminó la mirada al ver a la rubia ahí de pie, viéndola fijamente y con una leve sonrisa en el rostro, pero ese segundo pasó rápido e inmediatamente recupero su seriedad. Se levantó del taburete y comenzó a recoger las partituras que estaban sobre el piano.

-Vaya, creo que he escuchado esa canción antes… Es una canción en inglés, ¿cierto?-dijo Haruka a modo de broma para romper el silencio al darse cuenta de la distancia que Emma estaba guardando -Era "All by Myself" ¿cierto?- siguió bromeando intentado sacar una sonrisa, o mínimamente un reproche por parte de Emma.

-¡Ja! Claro… y después haré un arreglo con alguna de esas canciones de hoy en día, en las que hablan mucho y dicen nada. ¿Puedo saber a qué se debe el honor de tu visita?- Dijo Emma sin despegar la vista ni las manos de las partituras.

-Solo vine a saludar, pero antes pase por el regaño de Kana y de Kei, pero no te preocupes, aún tengo espacio para el tuyo- contestó Haruka sin dejar de sonreír esperando el mismo gesto por parte de Emma, pero ella permaneció seria.

-No voy a regañarte, a decir verdad ni siquiera te conozco- dijo moviendo las partituras y tomando unas cuantas hojas para después colocarlas en el atril del piano- no sé quién eres y no lo sabré hasta que me lo demuestres tú misma. –dijo señalando las partituras y viendo fijamente a Haruka- así que, demuéstrame que eres tú y no alguien más.-dicho esto se apartó del piano y caminó hacia el gran ventanal de la habitación.

Haruka permaneció quieta un momento, ahora con una expresión más seria, después comenzó a caminar hacia el piano, vio las partituras y leyó el nombre de la melodía. Otra pieza de Rachmaninov, el mismo concierto, pero ahora era el primer movimiento. Tomó asiento y comenzó. De momento en momento veía de reojo a Emma, pero ella no la miraba, permanecía con la vista hacia el ventanal y con los brazos cruzados. Haruka siguió tocando y por un momento se sintió de vuelta en aquellas clases que la misma Emma le daba unos años atrás. El recuerdo le removió el corazón y sintió que las manos se le debilitaban. Emma debió darse cuenta del cambio en la intensidad, pues por un momento frunció un poco el ceño. Haruka al ver esto volvió a concentrarse en su interpretación. Movía las manos con rapidez y maestría, y fruncía el ceño en señal de concentración, esforzándose en aquella interpretación, esforzándose por Emma.

La melodía termino y Haruka se levantó del asiento, miró a Emma y espero a que ella hablara primero.

-Bueno…- dijo Emma rompiendo el silencio- sé que eres Haruka, y también sé que no has mejorado es estos siete meses, pero al menos tampoco has empeorado.-dijo Emma sin dejar de ver hacia la ventana.

-Tal vez si he empeorado, pero tú eres demasiado buena como para decírmelo.

-Si, tal vez- y dicho esto volvió su rostro y miró a la rubia a los ojos con una leve sonrisa dibujada.-Tal vez debas agradecerle a Yuko el que no hayamos irrumpido en tu casa para saber si estabas bien.-

-¿Yuko?- pregunto la rubia alzando una ceja.

-Sí. Ella me mandó cartas cada mes diciéndome que no me preocupara, que estabas bien pero que tenías mucho trabajo, y que por eso no habías venido. Por supuesto que no le creí, porque el trabajo nunca ha sido tu prioridad, es más, podría asegurar que ahora mismo deberías estar trabajando. En fin, si no habías querido venir, pues tus motivos tendrás. Yuko me dijo que no me preocupara porque ella te cuidaría, eso sí lo creí. Esa niña es un ángel y te quiere mucho.- Emma guardo silencio un momento y volteó a ver a Haruka, esperando que fuera ella la que hablara ahora, pero la rubia permaneció en silencio, y al ver la mirada de Emma sobre ella, volteó la suya. Emma suspiró y continuó.

-Haruka… iré directo al punto que seguramente tú no abordaras aunque quieras hacerlo. Sabes, hay algo muy característico en las cartas de Yuko, y es que derrochan amor, amor por ti, cuando habla en ellas de ti. Pero… ese amor se siente… o se lee… distante… inalcanzable. Sin embargo, en la última carta ya no fue así, era como si… como si lo hubiera alcanzado, era un amor que ahora se sentía en carne propia y no solo se admiraba a la distancia, y creo que algo de eso tiene que ver con tu visita de hoy.-

Haruka permaneció sin hablar, así que Emma continuó.

-Haruka, se lo difícil que es para ti hablar de tus sentimientos, por eso decidí ser directa, porque sabía que le darías varias vueltas al asunto antes de decir lo que venias a decirme, y aún así tal vez ni siquiera hubieras llegado a decirlo, así que hablare yo. Yuko te ama, y yo sé que tú la amas a ella, pero no sé si con la misma intensidad. No sé si sea un amor verdaderamente correspondido. No me gustaría que alguna de las dos saliera lastimada, y lo que una vez fue amor se convierta en rencor. Eso es todo lo que te voy a decir, todo lo demás depende de ti y de Yuko.- dicho esto Emma guardo silencio.

Ambas se miraron en silencio y con seriedad, y después de un momento Haruka habló.

-Yo tampoco lo sé- dijo la rubia volteando la mirada hacia un costado- no se cuánto la quiero. Sé que es mucho, pero no sé si es lo suficiente.-

Emma se acercó a Haruka y le acarició la mejilla.

-Haruka, estoy orgullosa de ti, siempre lo he estado, y sé que resolverás este dilema que tienes contigo misma. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz pequeña, y que ni tú ni Yuko salgan lastimadas.

Haruka al oír esto abrazó a Emma, consolando sus preocupaciones en aquel abrazo como cuando era pequeña. Poco a poco se separó.

-Bueno… nos vemos en otros siete meses- dijo la rubia bromeando y sonriendo, a lo que Emma contestó mirándola con un gesto de fingida indignación.

-Le diré a Kana que no te abra la puerta.

-Le dire a Kei que me abra alguna ventana

Ambas sonrieron y Emma comenzó a caminar de nuevo hacia el piano.

-Ahora ve con Kana, que seguramente te estará esperando con un maravilloso discurso que será tu castigo. Con su regaño será suficiente para mantenerte a raya por un tiempo.

Haruka esbozo una media sonrisa y salió del cuarto dirigiéndose hacia la cocina en la planta baja, donde seguramente estaría Kana esperándola, pero debía admitir que era cierto que extrañaba algo esos regaños.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/

-Michiru… despierta Michiru… tienes visita… Michiru… - decía una mujer sentada al borde de la cama donde la joven violinista dormía.

Tan parecidas eran la una a la otra, que solo las pocas canas y leves arrugas que ya se dibujaban en la mayor de las dos, delataban quien era la madre y quien era la hija.

-hmm… ¿visitas?- dijo la joven aún adormilada y con los ojos sin abrir.

-Si Michiru. Sera mejor que te levantes porque no querrás hacer esperar a esta persona.- y dicho esto, salió de la habitación, no sin antes acariciar maternalmente la mejilla de su hija.

Después de unos segundos de analizar lo que su madre había dicho antes de irse, Michiru abrió los ojos rápidamente cayendo en cuenta del visitante del que se trataba. Se apresuró a vestirse y a cepillarse el cabello frente al espejo para después bajar las escaleras tan rápidamente como sus pies se lo permitían, sorprendiendo con su ansiedad a las personas que se encontraban en el piso de abajo.

-¡Hija! Tranquila. No se va a ir a menos que yo lo corra.- dijo riendo el padre de la joven. Un hombre alto y bien parecido, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, cabello castaño y bigote, sentado en la sala de estar a lado de su esposa, y teniendo en frente sentado en otro sillón a un joven de cabello negro y bien peinado, delgado y vestido de traje, a quien hizo reír un poco con el comentario.

-Y por suerte aún no la ha hecho- contestó el joven poniéndose de pie y volteando a ver a la joven de cabellos aguamarina. –buenos días amor, veo que te desperté- siguió diciendo mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba dándole un corto beso en los labios.

Michiru pareció haberse congelado por un momento, pues difícilmente reacciono a tiempo para apenas devolver el beso. Una vez que salió de su incredulidad al ver al visitante, comenzó a caminar ya un poco más calmada hacia el sillón.

-Buenos días papá, buenos días mamá.

-Buenos días Michiru- dijo su madre riendo levemente por la gracia que le causó ver a su hija bajar las escaleras tan apresuradamente.

-¿Cómo estas amor?- preguntó el joven tomando las manos de la violinista.

-Bien… me sorprende que estés aquí, pensé que llegarías en dos semanas.-contestó la joven viendo inquisitivamente al muchacho.

-Pues me desocupe antes y pensé en darte una sorpresa- dijo él sonriendo y alzando una ceja mientras echaba un vistazo a la mano izquierda de Michiru, y más específicamente a su dedo anular, el cual estaba sin adorno alguno. –Y vaya que te he sorprendido.

Michiru sonrió nerviosamente y justo cuando iba a decir algo, fue interrumpida por su padre.

-Ejem… bueno, mi esposa y yo vamos a preparar el desayuno. Ustedes platiquen mientras tanto- dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la cocina, seguido por su esposa.

-Siéntete como en casa Kyouya- dijo ella antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la cocina.

-…Y bueno- Empezó a decir el joven dirigiéndose a Michiru –pense en llegar antes y estar contigo un poco más de tiempo, dos semanas más para ser exactos, pues no quería que tus padres pensaran que te dejo sola justo después de pedirte matrimonio, pero mis preocupaciones fueron en vano, pues llego solo para enterarme de que aún no les has dicho de nuestro compromiso, y claro, ellos no pueden darse cuenta por si mismos porque no estas usando tu anillo.- terminó de decir volviendo a dirigir la mirada a la mano de la joven.

-Me acabo de despertar y olvide ponérmelo- se defendió ella ocultando su mano bajo la otra.

-Llegaste hace tres días… pero supongo que todos esos días olvidaste ponértelo, y también mencionarlo.

-Kyouya, no les he dicho nada porque no he encontrado el momento apropiado… Además he estado ocupada viendo lo de mis presentaciones de este mes.

-Sabes que de eso me encargo yo – dijo él –Soy tu representante.

-Sí, pero tu seguías en Londres y quería adelantar un poco de ese asunto… mira, no discutamos. Se los diré, solo necesito encontrar el momento adecuado- dijo calmando un poco el tono de su voz.

-Pues fíjate que también vengo a facilitarte esa parte- dijo él sonriendo y tomando su maletín. Lo abrió tras un chasquido y sacó un sobre, que le entregó a Michiru.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó la joven antes de abrirlo.

-Es una oportunidad para anunciar a tus padres nuestro compromiso.

Michiru abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer.

-¿Baile de bienvenida? – preguntó tras leer unas cuantas líneas.

-Sí, es un baile de gala para dar la bienvenida a los artistas que se presentaran en el ArteLibran de este año, y como tu estas entre ellos, la misma Emma Sakimori te ha enviado la invitación… bueno, a través de mi.- dijo él sin ocultar su emoción.

-¿Sakimori? … ahh… cierto, es quien organiza el evento anual, ¿verdad?

-Ella misma. Me citó el día de ayer y me dio la invitación. Ya que soy tu representante, me encargó hacértela llegar. También traigo las de tus padres. Recuérdame que debo saludar a tu padre de su parte. Me pareció una persona muy culta. Justo la clase de persona que organizaría uno de los eventos artísticos más importantes del año.

-¿Y quieres que anuncie aquí nuestro compromiso?- pregunto Michiru incrédula.

-A tus padres, sí. Digo… es una fiesta formal y me pareció una buena idea. Podríamos apartarnos de la muchedumbre por un momento y darles la noticia. ¿Qué te parece?

-Pues… supongo que sería una buena ocasión… ¿Cuándo es?- dijo devolviendo la vista a la invitación.

-El próximo jueves, inicia a las 7:00 p.m.

-Hoy es martes. ¿Cómo no me entere de esto antes?

-Tal vez te serviría leer más seguido el periódico- se burló él –Además seguramente tu padre ya te lo había mencionado. Él va cada año. He oído que irán muchos artistas reconocidos de varios lugares. Ami Kirino, Louis Robedeaux, Sakaki Inui, y otros más que no recuerdo, además de que se presentara uno que otro nuevo talento. También muchas personas están entusiasmadas por ver a la hija de Soushi y Yukino Kaioh, la violinista prodigio, como te llamaron en el periódico. Dicen que lo artístico lo traes en la sangre.

-Supongo que será divertido- respondió ella con desgano.

-¿Supones?

-Sabes que no me gustan mucho que digamos estos eventos sociales.

-Claro que será divertido. Estarás con tus padres y conmigo, y conocerás gente nueva- trató el de animarla.

-Está bien- dijo Muchiru sonriendo y levantando la mirada –Vamos a la cocina, mis padres deben estarse preguntando qué es lo que estamos secreteando aquí.- dijo caminando hacia la cocina.

-No se estarían preguntando nada si ya les hubieras dicho de nuestro compromiso- respondió él caminando detrás de ella.

(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(- (-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(-(- (-(-(-(-

Una vez más gracias por seguir leyendo.

bueno... como diría haruka, nos vemos en otros siete meses xD

naahh mentira... actualizare pronto.

Saludos!


End file.
